wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Gohr'zol
Gohr'zol, a smart and wise Ogre Magi of Diremaul. Since the openings from Draenor to Azeroth, Gohr'zol has learnt and is still learning the feat of the Ogre Magi. The 'mutation' that was given to him and his people from Gul'dan has set him with two heads, and a smart personality rather then the typical one-headed ogre. Gohr'zol followed his brethren through the wars, which the Ogres took little part in. Eventually, Gohr'zol recided in Dire Maul with the Gordok clan, where he continued to read the secrets the ancient ruins gave him. Gohr was a Mage, and Zol was a Warlock. However, after a few years unexpected visiters arrived at their land. A Skeleton Mage, a Demon-Hunter, a Death Knight and a Dark Ranger, along with several other minions. At first, the Ogre kind captured half of them, bringing to King Gordok, where they challenged him to a duel. The strangers won the battle, claiming the clan under their rule, where they would answer to them alone, if they should call. A young ogre named Rok took the title King between their leave. Gohr'zol was given the Head-Magi of the clan, where he was the personal adviser to the newly King Rok. For months, the Gordok clan had heard nothing from the Circle, even after the Argent Crusade defeated them badly. However, the Demon-Hunter Morleru called a summon for Gohr'zol, to summon him for aid. Gohr'zol agreed to this. The Ember Coven Gohr'zol met Morleru, an ambitious blood elven Demon Hunter, with several other associates of his, such as Ballagar. He talked about forming an army, in which they need to control the forces of Felwood, and sooner or later, elsewhere. Gohr'zol was made his Adviser. 'Felwood - Gathering an Army' They first began to gather the Bloodstone Artifacts, where they encountered Nagaz and other people protecting them. They captured Nagaz, and killed the others, claming both the Argus Wake and the Bloodstone Artifacts from a nearby Satyr Clan. The next target was the Jadefire Satyr clan. The Ember Coven needed to find a new leader, and kill the several princes that ran the clan itself. They where quickly found and attacked by a Satyr called Vorlus Vilehoof, who seemed to be a powerful Shadow Dancer. They fought him for a few minutes, before capturing him and convincing the Satyr to join Morlerus group, and that Vorlus would be the leader of the Jadefire if they co-operated. The Ember Coven successfully moved forward, killing the Prince and giving it to Vorlus. They moved to the land that the Cult of the Dark Strand had claimed, where they fought Athrikus while the Ogre and Satyr army distracted the cultists there. Morleru trapped Athrikus's soul in the Bloodstone, while the Highborne that was in the stone claimed his body. Thankful of Morleru's help, the Highborne said that he'd help Morleru with his goals, and the Cult of the Dark Strand was now on their side. They then swifty afterwards took Jadefire Run, which was the other side of Felwood. They swifty took it over, killing the Prince. Jaedenar was now successfully surrounded, which was Morleru's intentions. Jaedenar was their next target, a place owned by the demon Racar and his demonic armies. The Ember Coven, as well as their many allies, attacked it where they fought off an attack by Racar and his men, then killing the people inside it. Jaedenar was swiftly theirs, and the Jadefire Clan was also theirs. They gained some more followers shortly afterwards, such as Jikininki. 'Outland' After clamining their army, The Ember Coven made a short - yet sweet - visit to Outland. Unknown to most of the Ember Coven at the given time, their target was to seize the Book of Fel names and the Glaives of Azzinoth, which were thown into the nether after Illidan was killed. Their first target was the Book. They attacked a local base of blood elf warlocks, probably once forces of Kael. They killed them all, and took the book from their leader, claming the book for themselves, to use against the demons back in Azeroth. They then moved to The Deathforge, where Gul'dan created the Hand of Gul'dan, a massive fel volcano. There, they stayed for a couple of days, planning and preparing their forces, before opening a portal to the nether. The Ember Coven fought many demons from the nether, before a chest fell out of it, containing the glaives. Yet, the chest had been sealed, and they needed the weapons of Akama to open them. The Ember Coven moved to the Black Temple, where they attack Akama and eventially killed him, after fighting some of his broken forces. They moved back to the chest, where Morleru seized the glaives for himself. They then moved back to Felwood, where they would start preparing to fight Racar again. Category:Characters